starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Ti'ilandria
Ti'Ilandria is human. She was born on a planet, somewhere, or a space station somewhere. It doesn't really matter, though, she spent her life aboard a transport, a tramp freighter with her family - her mother Sabine, father Tinaran, and older brother Jarin. Ty is spacer born and bred, a wandering gypsy that flitted across the galaxy with her family from one job to the next, legal, illegal, as long as it paid the bills and kept the family moving, kept them out of the clutches of the Empire, it didn't matter. The Di-Inaris family was happy together; THAT was all that mattered. Idyllic some might call it, the life that the Di-Inaris family led; drifting the galaxy together. And Ty loved every minute of it. For as long as she could remember, Ty's life has been surrounded by droids and machinery; her room being next to the engine room on their YT-1930. Her playmates were the astromech and the MSE droids, and any other bits and pieces she could cobble together. When Ti'Ilandria was old enough to hold a hydrospanner, Tinaran taught Ty how to put together power couplings. By the time Ty was 10, she was Tinaran's full-time assistant, and by the time Ty was 15, she'd taken over her father's position full-time to give him more time with his wife. Things don't always end up as one hopes or expects however, in this crazy galaxy. Time catches up to everyone, and so does fate and destiny. On a trip to Tattoine, to deliver a shipment of barely legal goods to one of the Hutts there, the Di-Inaris family ran into an orchestrated string of bad luck. Ty, the youngest, was told to stay with the ship while the rest of the family took the goods and their deal-making protocol droid they had just purchased to ... make a deal. As it turns out, the protocol droid was working with a bounty hunter for the Empire, and the deal was actually a trap. Sabine, Tinaran and Jarin were all rounded up, Jarin just barely managing to get a message off to Ty before he was knocked unconscious. Ty sliced her way into the system and got clearance to take off just before the Bounty Hunter arrived to take her in as well, leaving her family behind to be delivered to Imperial hands. And Ty has never really forgiven herself for that. She's searched for records of what happened, but has found none. Most likely all three members of the captured Di-Inaris family were tortured and killed, like any with a bounty on their heads. Or so Ty figures. Not wanting to be haunted by the memories the ship left, Ty turned it over to the New Republic in exchange for the costs amassed for an education in the Fleet Academy. After all, she was an orphan now, and a poor one, considering the costs incurred in the process of the deal that went bad. Ty wanted to do something that didn't lead to a wasted effort of revenge against the Empire, so joining the New Republic Navy and putting her talents to a more constructive use seemed the best option at the time. Ti'ilandria's Recent Adventures Since joining the New Republic military, Ti'ilandria has found herself on a whirlwind of, well, adventure. Having recently graduated from the Academy, Ty thought she would settle down easily into a Tech job fixing starfighters, living a life surrounded by mechanical dohickies and thing-a-majobs. Instead Ty has re-discovered her affinity for making friends with droids, and even discovered actual friends amount the living and breathing sentient beings of the Fleet and Ground Operations of the Military. Who knew all of this would have started by gushing over and flirting with an adorable green R3 astromech in the landing field on one of her early days at New Alderaan? Why, she even met Admiral Ackbar there, and the esteemed and famous Mon Calamari remembered her even after the chaos of the Battle of Nak Shimor shortly after. Nak Shimor was to follow soon afterwards, leading Ty on another adventure. With her Droid Army of MSE's and GNK's and even one LE repair droid, Ty was busy doing her job, only to help out the Deck Boss, earning herself an on-the-spot promotion from Midshipman to Second Deck Officer that left the young woman reeling and grinning like a fool. And the flirting of a certain Lieutenant Raxis L'gyr only made her grin more. Oh, sure R3-'Venny'-V10 being around the pilot helped, certainly as well. Then Ty found herself on a foolishly wild mission to infiltrate and hopefully one of the dreaded World Devastators under the direction of Captain Wrista Ipex of the Marines. This was good because Ty got to meet R2-D2 famed astromech of Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker. Oh, and Luke Skywalker and his apprentice the JediTech Javin Mitali. The mission was successful, and the group was able to turn one of the monsterous machines on another, and thus forced the third to flee the planet. Returning to the NRSC Independence Ty got a bit of rest before making her way to work again. In Lucky Lower 13, catching a bit of a break, it was there that Raxis offered her the first of many kisses, despite an explosion between the pair afterwards and to Akane giving Raxis the nickname of SpiderPig. Things were later patched up and the two began dating, though keeping it quiet to keep down on the scuttle-butt. Things got interesting on the return to Ord Mantell as Ty found a bouquet of cogs and spare parts craftily arranged and thought they were from Raxis, only they were not. And in between this episode, Javin Mitali asked Ty to relay the information to Command that Jessalyn Valios and Paul Nighman had been betrayed on Guritsan by Drax Rendolen an NRI agent. Unfortunately for Riyan Lockheart she met that particular NRI agent shortly afterwards and let us just say that hilarity ensued. Travelling with friends, Ty was able to watch some of the swoop races on The Wheel enjoying Lance Corbet's big win in his debut race. Of course, she was also there to watch Ranma Hoshiakarui's spectacular crash. It was shortly after Ranma was set up in her bacta tank that the group left for their rooms that the pilot disappeared, setting Ty to worrying and quietly hunt for the young woman like any good slicer would do. Also during this brief time, Ty accompanied Raxis on a little covert side-jaunt to Corellia so that the man could purchase his dream, a YT-2000 that he named the Violet Sky, in honor of the sunsets on his home planet of Garqi. As Ty said, he looked like a 'Proud Papa' the entire ride back to Ord Mantell. The fun just never stops it seems. And since Ti'Ilandria and Mitali were so successful aboard the World Devastator, they, along with Wrista Ipex were once again asked to take a high risk mission together. This time they were accompanied by Shammi Milliome, Moralis Rodrigar, and Raxis L'gyr to the Imperial Center. There they posed as Technicians under Captain Ipex's experienced eye, and sliced into IGN's newsfeed. The group unlocked Kendal Osbourne's speech to the New Republic Senate. The also uploaded news of the Dacan Plague, and unedited news of the Battle of Nak Shimor. While the reports didn't circulate for long, the word got out across the airwaves in the Galatic Empire and that much was a success. With the TRUTH out and circulating in whispers, the unthinkable has happened. Raxis L'gyr was shot down during the engagement over the Bilbringi Shipyards, and reportedly taken prisoner by the Empire. Not only that, but R3-V10 was destroyed with Raxis' X-wing, saving the pilot's life in the process. This was devastating to Ty, the news crashing down upon her and forcing the realization upon the young woman of just how much she cared for this particular pilot. At the same time, Admiral Ackbar and Captain Starwind ordered the young woman to visit Grand Master Luke Skywalker and explain her frustration to the man over a recent incident on The Wheel in which he had taken Ranma Hoshiakarui into his protection after a horrible Swoop accident. It was in this conversation that Ty confessed that Riyan Lockheart went looking for clues into Ranma's disappearance, which turned out to be Luke, never to be seen again. Luke then organized a rescue mission, which provided some much needed distraction time for Ty from moping over Raxis' very likely horrid condition and treatment at the hands of the Imperials. Therefore Ty was spirited away to Thyferra by Luke Skywalker along with his apprentice Javin Mitali and Wrista Ipex, the bestest Marine Captain EVAR! With Luke in the lead, the small group was able through Jedi skills to discern what happened to Lockheart and divise a plan to rescue him. After a night of winnings at the casino to pad the shipment of non-addictive spice they brought with them to Thyferra, the group then went to Zorbo the Hutt and 'purchased' Lockheart. The things one does for the Republic. During this time, Ty was also able to brush up on her droid repair skills, having requisitioned a spare chassis from the New Republic stores, green and white, just like before. And finding ample spare parts on Thyferra and New Alderaan before their journey, Ty was able to rebuild R3-V10, in hopes to have him finished in time for Raxis' rescue by none other than Iaco, the man who was trying to vie for Ty's affections earlier. To Ty's great surprise, upon returning to New Alderaan, with Lockheart freed from Zorbo, Admiral Ackbar had a surprise for her, and it was not Raxis. But shiney new Ensign Insignia. This was going to take some getting used to - Ty an actual officer in the New Republic. Either the New Republic needed to fear, or the Empire did and Ty wasn't sure which. While the battle of Toprawa raged far away, Ti'Ilandra stayed behind - a rescue mission for Lieutenant L'gyr was underway planned and being carried out by Iaco; a formal rival for her attentions with Raxis who now intended to see Raxis returned for the sake of Ty's happiness. The mission a success, however the tramp frieghter, though skillfully piloted by Irsu and Ranma was damanged and it's hyperdrive blown. Taking the newly rebuilt R3-V10, Ti'Ilandria flew Raxis' own YT-2000 /Violet Sky/ to the Wheel to meet up with the group. After a short stay, the quintet returned to Ord Mantell and life in the New Republic. During the travel home, however, Raxis and Ty did have some quiet time together, knowing that Fleet Medical would keep Raxis busy for the next little while. It was then that the pair confessed their feelings for one another, and Raxis asked Ty not to leave him - to move in with him. Readily agreeing, not wanting to be apart from Raxis herself, Ty is amazed at how approving a good many people are at this new step in the relationship, and how natural and right it feels for her as well. Still there are drawbacks. Ti'Ilandria is a woman that thinks about a good many things at once, and rapidly at that. Therefore Ty recently visited Grand Master Skywalker in the Jedi Temple seeking assitance. There Luke welcomed her to join the Padawans in meditation classes and provided her with basic readings on various techniques. He also invited her to suggest the idea to any other members of the New Republic Defense Force, as Ty seems to be one of the few taking advantage of the policy allowing members access to classes. After some light hearted joking and conversation, Ty left, promising to return and do her best to persuade others to consider it, at least. The battle of Trandosha was exciting, to say the least. A joint operation with Danik Kreldin's Imperial Loyalist turned Ti'Ilandria's stomach, but the woman swallowed it down and did her duty. Ordered to the surface with a detatchment of Marines, Ty's task was to help shut down the controls to the Sith Battle Droids. During the battle, Ty was wounded at the Citadel gates. Unable to go any further due to the leg wound, Ty acted as her foolish self would and taunted General Siege hoping to give the Marines a better chance of harming the resiliant droid. Fate smiled on Ty, however, for just as the pet of Darth Malign was set to end the TechGirl, the call to retreat was given. Spirited away from the battlefront as a retreat of their own was given by the New Republic, thanks in no small part to a premonition by Jedi Master Badiri Nzuri, Ty and some of the detatchment she was with were spared with the battle droids started detonating by self-destruct. Back at the landing site, a triage center was set up, and there Ty distracted herself from the pain of her injury by helping others. Eventually, however, she was forced to see to her wound by Master Nzuri, who also healed it with his abilities. While on the surface of Trandosha, Ty was assigned to fix some fighters that were forced to land and could not make it back to the fleet ships in orbit. During her time there, Ti'Ilandria ended up speaking to an Imperial Medic, Roe Lanciu and the famed pilot Liza Molokai over bad breakfast. Despite best efforts, the three got along and even joked together. Ty left the experience ... confused at how two women who she could so easily get along with would choose the side of the Empire over anything else, and even perhaps wanting to for a friendship with them, impossible though it was. After Trandosha was a vacation Ty had long awaited: Garqi. A beautiful planet, and Raxis' home. There is little more that needs to be said, or should be said about this experience except that it was deeply personal between the pair as Raxis, despite the few short months the two had been dating, asked Ti'Ilandria to marry him. And she said yes, of course. Things just get mor eand more interesting as time goes on, of course. Just as the wedding date was drawing near, the Host of Ithradi a new and enigmatic terrorist group, unleashed a nuclear device upon Kashyyyk and the village of Grishwyrk. After speaking with Luke Skywalker and surprising herself, the pair came up with a plan to help rid the world of the ruinous radiation. Luke was the face of the operation while Ti'Ilandria worked herself, and a good portion of the technical crews to exhaustion over the technical details and implimentation. The plan was a success, and the radiation was neutralized. Upon returning home to Ord Mantell, however, to prepare for the wedding just days away at this point, something happened. Excited and ready for this wedding, it came as a complete surprise when Ti'Ilandria vanished leaving behind her pit droid DUM-54K 'Brad' and a destroyed George the Forth. Definitely not characteristic, or even unusual behavior for Ti'Ilandria - it was outright suspicious. Soon it was discovered that Ti'Ilandria was abducted by Zorbo the Hutt, to be one of his pretties. With the help of Mella and the Zeltron Alurra as well as a mysterious person from within Zorbo's own camp, Ti'Ilandria was returned. She missed the wedding, however. This setback did not stop Ti'Ilandria and Raxis from continuing with their plans. Everything was nearly set to go, when the call came for the liberation of Coruscant. Volunteering to go to the surface with the Marines, Ti'Ilandria was tasked with slicing into the Starport Systems as a way of trying to get into other key systems. This never happened, however, as Ti'Ilandria was gravely wounded before she even reached her objective. After a month in and out of a bacta tank, and under the constant care of doctors, Ti'Ilandria finally came to a conclusion - Raxis hadn't visited because he couldn't. And he couldn't because something terrible had happened to him. Alone and isolated, with only three people visiting her (Roe, Riyoki, and Enth) the young woman grew quietly desperate. Having never liked hospital fascilities, Ti'Ilandra made a daring and desperate call to Lance Corbet after putting her notice of personal leave. Spirited away by an old friend, Ti'Ilandria didn't tell anyone she was leaving, or where she was going. Ti'Ilandria didn't know, she didn't care. She just needed to be /AWAY/ from Coruscant. Still no word for Raxis, and the young woman is desperately battling the spiral into outright depression by distracting herself any way she can, even having agreed to work on and race swoops for Lance's Team Corbet in the upcoming Swoop Season. Feeling better, off her win in the Twin Suns Festival Swoop race, things still manage to go downhill in the end. Contacted by Command, Ti'Ilandria is ordered to check out the rumors on Tatooine about a droid army gathering. To aide in that, the crew of the 'Hammer Head' were contracted to assist the new Lieutenant Commander. Normally, that would have been fine. However, Ti'Ilandria, suffering from possible mania, and certain depression, has focused her sense of betrayal on the Jedi that were her friends. When confronted by Barrien on her strange behavior, Ti'Ilandria unleashes the full force of her anger upon the newly knighted Jedi, likely driving an immovable wedge in their friendship. Racked with guilt, things only became worse for the young woman, and she falls deeper into dispair and anger. Despite this, the young woman does her best to reign in her anger, failing a good bit of the time, the group follows the rumors into the Jundland Wastes. In a large cavern, recently exposed due to local earthquakes, the group encounters a pair of Maffi guarding a good many deactivated droids. All but one were deactivated, however. While trying to find a light to illuminate the cavern, Ti'Ilandria stumbled upon an old ship also stored with the droids. As she lowers the ramp, the activated assasin droid takes Ti'Ilandria as it's main targert, and shoots her, knocking the woman unconscious. Luckily the group were able to pilot the ship out of the carvern as a party of Tusken Raiders arrived to safety. Ti'ilandria's Droids This is just a little section explaining a little about the NPC droids that Ty often uses in her RolePlay. Anyone else is free to use these droids as well. MSE Droids Ty nicknames all droids, typically. And the MSE droids are no different. All MSE droids are George. George the First, Second, Third, Fourth ... Sixty-Seventh .... The point is very well gotten. George the Fourth is Ty's favorite for no inherent reason. It just ... is. George the Fifth is the most unlucky of the group and always seems to get the short end of the straw after Ty caught it cheeting and fixing the ballots at who got to be 'IT' in MSE tag. George the Thirteenth is lazy and often hides in a corner and just sits there, trying to get out of work. Again, no inherent reason. It just ... is. Recently, Ty has given a pair of patched together MSE droids, Joe and Bob. Eager to please Ty, and following her around constantly, the TechGirl has been known to lock them in her bunk, only to find the place trashed when she returns like a pair of womprats were loosed inside. And while the droids were checked out by FleetIntel for anything unsavory, Ty is a bit worried that the Georges will get jealous, along with a certain Pilot. GNK Droids GNK-35R is a very special droid. It sneezes. Or hiccups. Like clockwork it just bounces, no matter what it was doing. It doesn't affect it's power output or anything like that. It's like a sudden bout of Turrets Syndrome or a muscle spasm. GNK-64D is another very special power droid. Ty often bribes this droid with games of MSE tag, specifically with George the Fifth, the most spry of the MSE droids, and the one that seems to have the most ill luck. LE Repair Droids LE-5B34E 'Lenny' is a good droid, and good at what he does. But there must be a glitch somewhere in his programming, and Ty just can't seem to find it. Because that poor droid is just, well, hard of hearing and mixes up similar words constantly. As such, supervision is advised. DUM Pit Droid Due to 'drama' between Raxis and Ti'Ilandria, the brash pilot felt he must do something to appease the young TechGirl. And to this effect he purchased a single DUM-series Pit Droid: D-54K 'Brad'. He took liberties with the programming, and not only is Brad a capable help in the technical department he's a classical musician. And when not busy, Brad likes to pull out his favorite instrument in serenade the masses. Ti'Ilandria's Role-Play Logs 18 ABY * Of MSE's And Midshipmen * Good Luck, Vee-Ten! * Bonding Does A Pilot Good * We Interrupt This Broadcast... * Texting and Walking * Ty Offering Wisdom And Encouragement? * Weapons Testing Gone Awry * Second Battle of Trandosha: Aftermath * In the Park With Badiri 19 ABY * Morning Confessions * When Darkness Sinks In * Venemous Serpents * Into the Desert * What Is Wrong? * No, Let Us Eat Parfaits Military Service and Awards Battle of Nak Shimor * The World Devastators Military Honors * New Republic Field Achievement Award * Medal of Bravery * Order of Valor - 2 Clusters * The Alliance Trifecta - Talons of Hoth Service Ribbons * Alliance Campaign Ribbon * Nak Shimor Service Ribbon * Sith War Service Ribbon Battle Patches * Battle of Nak Shimor Patch * Battle of Trandosha Patch * 6th Battle of Coruscant Patch Di-Inaris, Ti'Ilandria Di-Inaris, Ti'Ilandria Di-Inaris, Ti'Ilandria Category:Military personnel